1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools and, more particularly, to tools for use in installing and removing shower or sink drains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many tools have been developed for use within the construction industry. Various general purpose tools are commonplace, such as hammers, saws, screwdrivers, wrenches, as well as other tools. Certain tools have been developed or refined for particular trades, and specialized tools facilitate efficient completion of the work required to be performed by various tradesmen. By way of example, plumbers typically possess various tools, such as a pipe wrench, pipe cutter, breaker bar, etc. Plumbers also typically use specialized tools that enable them to more efficiently complete certain tasks such as the installation of pipes.
Within the industry, there are various types of drains, for example, shower and sink drains, which are difficult to install and remove. Shower and sink drains come in a variety of shapes and designs. Many commonly available shower and sink drains have lock nuts on the portion of the drain underneath the shower or sink surface. The lock nuts are used to install and remove the drain. Commonly available lock nuts include hex nuts, as well as lock nuts that include tabs, generally 4, 6 or 8 tabs, in various configurations. Additionally drop-in shower drains are commonly known for use in stand-up showers. The drop-in shower drains typically are configured with lock nut slots accessible from the top of the drain (the portion inside the stand-up shower) so that the drain may be installed or removed from inside the shower.
Conventionally, in order to install the various drain types, a plumber or other contractor uses a screwdriver and a hammer for the tab style lock nuts, or a large pipe wrench for the hex nut-style lock nuts. Removal of a drain is often difficult, since use of the hammer and screwdriver can damage the tabs on the tab-style lock nuts, and use of the pipe wrench on the underside of a sink or shower for the hex nut style lock nuts is often cumbersome and difficult. Consequently, it is desirable to provide a tool for the removal and installation of common shower and sink drains.
Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned and/or other deficiencies and inadequacies of the prior art.
The present invention provides a tool for installation and removal of common shower and sink drains. An embodiment of the tool includes a head part containing a shaped aperture configured to engage the lock nuts of various common shower and sink drains. The shaped aperture is configured to engage both hex nut, and at least one the commercially available tab nut style lock nut. In some embodiments, the tool includes a handle attached to a head part. The handle allows the user to rotate the head part when the head part is engaged with the shower or sink drain. The head part can include an edge piece configured to insert into the internal lock nut slots of the commonly available drop-in shower drains.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings, and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.